superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Morpheus: the Sinister Sentinel
Plot Summary Deep in outer space, a strange spacecraft is heading toward earth. And on board the ship, is a mysterious man named Morpheus. He is complaining, wondering how many centuries he's been at this. At what? What's he talking about? He then pushes some buttons on the control panel and says it's time to "bait another trap." He then fires some sort of glowing energy projectile from his ship toward the earth. Meanwhile, on earth, in the headquarters of the Space Sentinels, Sentinel One is calling out to M.O., the robotic maintenance operator. M.O. then asks Sentinel One what the problem is and he tells him that a malfunction has occurred. He then connects to his computer and checks out his systems. M.O. then tells him it's nothing serious, and he begins fixing the problem. Then Astraea walks into the room and asks M.O. what's up. He then acts like a kid with a school boy crush when he sees her, and he tells her hello. Sentinel One tells her likewise, minus the awkwardness that M.O. displayed due to his obvious crush on her. She asks Sentinel One for a status report. He tells her that all systems are functioning normal, and then he gives her a detailed print out, which M.O. hands to her. She thanks him. Just then, Mercury enters the room practicing martial arts. Astraea asks Mercury if he ever slows down. M.O. tells Mercury that he's been practicing his moves, and then he gets his arms all tangled up from trying. Mercury tells him he needs more practice after supper. Hercules then comes in carrying kitchen supplies and tells everyone that he's cooking supper tonight, and that it will be something healthy. Mercury asks what he needs with health foods, saying that he's a perfect physical specimen. Astraea looks at him as though she is not impressed. Hercules takes the cup from a blender and tells Mercury to hold it, he then lifts Mercury over his head and shakes him, sets him down, and opens the cup and says: "Dinner, is served." But just then Sentinel One interrupts them telling them he has detected an unknown object approaching. It's the projectile that Morpheus fired from his ship, but Sentinel One believes it may be a meteorite. He calculates where it will land and sends them off through the ships launching tubes, and they fly off toward the crashing sight. But as they grow nearer to the sight, they realize that they can't slow down, and that they are in fact, increasing speed and are unable to slow down. Back at HQ, Sentinel One tells them that their speed is too excessive and that he has lost visual communication. Astraea responds, telling him that they're fine, and that the meteor is pulling them in, as if having some strong gravitational force. Sentinel One tells them that she's right. Somehow the meteor is increasing gravity in their location. Meanwhile, high above earth in Morpheus' spacecraft, Morpheus is happy because he has finally located the Space Sentinels, he then declares that his first step in ruling the universe is now at hand. He presses a button on his control panel, which releases the strong gravitational force of his projectile down below. The heroes, who were clinging to branches, are now hurled upward by the bent branches as they fling them like slingshots. They land safely, and Astraea shapeshifts into a bird and flies down. The three of them convene next to the location that the object landed. Mercury asks what that thing was, it then turns into a small rock and Astraea says they have very little to work with, but she picks it up and hopes that Sentinel One might be able to tell them something. They then head back to headquarters. Little do they know that they are being spied upon by Morpheus from up above, and he learns the location of there secret hideout, then reveals that he is interested in stealing Sentinel One. The engines on his ship engage, and he blasts out of orbit, preparing to enter the atmosphere. Meanwhile, back at HQ, Sentinel One is analyzing the gravity machine, and after his analysis is complete, he is certain where it came from. He begins telling the Sentinels a story. Thousands of years ago, on a distant planet similar to earth, there lived a man named Morpheus, whom he had selected to be a member of the Space Sentinels. He was put through various training, and given incredible super powers, such as super speed, super strength and Shape-Shifting. But eventually he decided to use his powers for evil. And he escaped somewhere into the universe, never to be seen or heard from again, until now. He tells them that it was Morpheus who created the gravity machine. They are disturbed at the thought that this man is more powerful than all of them put together, and that he might be after them. Meanwhile, not far from there headquarters, Morpheus, in the form of a snake, is making his way to their lair. Sentinel One tells M.O. that his sensors are detecting an intruder on the approach. He then takes the form of a lizard, which fools Sentinel One's sensors into thinking there's no intruder after all, and he tells M.O. to get back to recharging himself. Morpheus enters the room through a floor vent. Sentinel One then calls M.O. back, who returns to the room and then the lizard jumps back down through the vent unseen. Sentinel One tells M.O. that he's getting some strange readings from within the ship. M.O. then decides to check out his circuitry to see if he may be malfunctioning. Morpheus realizes that M.O. knows every inch of Sentinel One's program and that that will make his job much simpler than he thought. He leaps out of the vent, changes into a hawk and grabs M.O. and flies off with him. Sentinel One then declares a "Sentinel Alert." And the Space Sentinels fly after him, but they lose him because he flies down toward a tube that emerged from the ocean and opened up, and he flies into it, which leads down to his ship, which is parked down at the bottom of the sea. Astraea contacts Sentinel One and asks if he got a radar fix on their location, but he didn't But they realized that he must have set down somewhere in the ocean, or under it. Hercules says: "That's it!" They then turn around, Astraea turns into a porpoise and begins searching under water. Meanwhile, in Morpheus' ship, he begins downloading M.O.'s memory banks to his ship's computer, so that he will have the knowledge necessary to build many Sentinel One computers. Meanwhile, outside the ship, Astraea lands on top of the ship and turns into a crab and uses her claws to open the ship and get inside. Meanwhile, Morpheus now has all the data he needs, and he constructs a copy of Sentinel One, which is the spitting image of the real Sentinel One. Unseen, Astraea, now inside, returns to her normal form, and radios the other Sentinels to tell them she's inside Morpheus' ship. She then goes to find M.O. and then rescues him. The two of them enter the ship's escape tube and they launch both of them to the surface. But Morpheus sees them gone and goes after them, But above, Hercules uses his super strength to smash the tube shut, but he easily breaks through in the form of a dragon. He then breathes fire onto the heroes and the heat almost makes Astraea pass out, and she drops M.O. down, and he begins to fall toward the water, but Mercury catches him. The two heroes battle him, while Mercury takes M.O. back to headquarters. Morpheus turned into a bat and headed back down the tube, which then closed and submerged before they could catch him. They then head back to Sentinel One who tells them that they have already observed that Morpheus is clever, dangerous and powerful. And the computer he now possesses makes him even infinitely more dangerous. He tells them that he has established a radar lock on the area directly above his ship, that way they can formulate strategies while they wait to see if his ship emerges. Meanwhile, inside his ship, Morpheus is playing around with his newly acquired computer program. And back at HQ, the Sentinels ask what he might be planning to do with Sentinel One's program. Sentinel One answers them telling them there are six possible explanations. He then says, "Reason 1: 2, buckle my shoe." They are then puzzled by his response, and realize that something is wrong with his program. Back in Morpheus' spacecraft, Morpheus has just completed some warm up exercises. And he now has more than just one Sentinel One program, but now he has several. And back at headquarters, Astraea asks Sentinel One to repeat himself. He then once again begins saying nonsensical things. They ask M.O. what's wrong with him. And he says that some kind of outside force his scrambling his program. They deduce that it's obviously Morpheus. They then see on the radar screen that Morpheus' ship is launching into the air, but the radar screen is cutting out. Sentinel One's program is overloading his circuitry, and so M.O. get's the key to shut him down. The Sentinels take off after Morpheus while M.O. attempts to fix Sentinel One. The Sentinels fly low to stay under his radar, and he then lands his ship into the entrance of a large cave on the side of a mountain, but he erects a force field over the entrance. She calls base for help but M.O. tells her that Sentinel One needs a major overhaul which will take time. They then realize that they are on their own. Hercules places a large rock plate beneath the force field and lifts it and it raises the field high enough so they can get inside. Hercules then rips the door off of Morpheus' ship and Mercury goes inside to shut down the computers while Hercules and Astraea distract Morpheus. There's some kind of force field blocking the key-hole and making it impossible for Mercury to shut down the computers. He calls base and tells M.O. that he needs Sentinel One's help, and he asks if he'll be able to help him. M.O. then tells him that they'll no in a minute, and he installs his circuit board into the wall, throws the master switch and Sentinel One is back online. Mercury tells him that he needs help and Sentinel One tells him he wishes to speak with one of the computers. Meanwhile, elsewhere on Morpheus' ship, Hercules and Astraea continue with their distraction, and Morpheus engages them in chase. But Herc and Astraea accidentally reach a dead end. And he catches up to them, and he realizes that there are only two of them, and that it was obviously just a diversion, he returns back to the room where the computers were and notices Mercury in their and asks what he has done. Mercury tells him it's all over. The villain returns to the controls and attempts to regain control of the computers, but Mercury leaves the room and shuts the door behind him and the computers seal him in and tell him that Sentinel One warned them that he was attempting to rule the universe and that they couldn't allow him to do that. They then tell him that they are going to take control of the ship and take him into deep space where he can no longer harm others. The Sentinels quickly evacuate the ship, and the ship takes off and heads toward the cosmos. Meanwhile, back at the headquarters of the Space Sentinels, they watch the radar screen as Morpheus' ship leaves radar range. Mercury says he couldn't get far enough away from them. Hercules then says you can say that again. So he begins to open his mouth to say it again, then Astraea covers his mouth with her hand to shut him up, since she was very annoyed by his childishness. Mercury says he thinks he'll catch up on his beauty sleep, and Herc says that'll take a coma. M.O. then returns to his recharge station, then Sentinel One calls him to tell him goodnight. Continuity Coming Soon! Continuity in Other Media Coming Soon! Cast Coming Soon! Episode Title Coming Soon! Notes *This episode displays similarities to DC Comics' Green Lantern comics. Morpheus is equivalent to the comic series' Sinestro character. Both characters were recruited for the Corps and given powers equal to the heroes but later turned evil. Quotes Coming Soon! External links Coming Soon! References Category:Space Sentinels episodes